


Wedding Colors

by Settiai



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: atlantis_lvw, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth struggled not to join in the laughter that was rippling across the 'gate room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Atlantis: Last Visible Writer.

Elizabeth struggled not to join in the laughter that was rippling across the 'gate room. "What happened this time?" she asked with a smile.

John looked up at her and shrugged, grinning even though he was covered in bright blue paint. "Just a slight misunderstanding."

Both Teyla and Aiden looked amused, despite their own paint-spattered appearances.

"Oh, please." Rodney rolled his eyes, frowning as some yellow paint went trickling down his face. "We were punished because he left the bride standing at the altar."

Elizabeth stared at them for a second before shaking her head. "This I have to hear."


End file.
